youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of The Genesis
The moon was rising up at the black sky with few stars showing due to the city lights flashing brightly, and all was calm in King's City with many of the people asleep in their homes tired after one long day. Suddenly in the most secluded area of the park went off a boom that followed with some kind of wormhole appearing. From that wormhole came out what appeared to be a normal girl wearing ordinary clothing. "King city. I hope to find peace here for sometime." She said holding some sort of box in one hand before putting it into her bag. Nolan was watching TV on the couch in his living room, along with his girlfriend, Margareta Zeklos. The two were watching "Anger Management", Charlie Sheen's sitcom that was just renewed for it's fifth straight season. "This guy has come along way, huh Margareta?" he said, pulling her closer to himself, allowing her to "cuddle" with him, a thing he hardly liked to do. "I agree. Charlie has come a long way from his old days, no?" her accent was a strong Vlatavan accent, one of the many things Nolan loved about her. On the streets of King City, the girl was taken in by the breathtaking views, and incredible lights that flashed on the city streets for what seemed like miles. It was her first time in one major city, all she could do was smile with glee at the sights and places she could be. Her stomach growled after she realized it had been a couple of hours since her last meal, she looked around and found a burger king and went in to grab something. "These earth meals are truly a delicacy." She told herself smiling after taking a bite out of a big whopper she ordered. Once the show was over, Nolan raised himself from the couch. "Hey. Let's go for a walk, Margareta." he said as he extended his hand out to her, pulling her up as she grabbed it. The two then walked out the door after grabbing their coats on the way out the door, the cold air nipping at their faces as they walked out. "Can we get something to eat, Nolan?" Margareta said as she snuggled close to Nolan, throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his coat. This was her sure-fire way of getting Nolan to do anything for her, and it has a vastly large success rate. "Sure." he said reluctantly to her. "Where would you like to go?" Michelle sighed rubbing her stomach after eating her dinner, she threw the remains away and exited the place, she grabbed her box which transformed itself into an Ipod 4g. She scrolled on her map trying to find the best place where she could stay. Out of nowhere an explosion occured inside a nearby department store causing hysteria as many of the civilians ran away from the burning building. Michelle saw this and quickly ducked into the shadows as her box starting glowing wrapping around her switching her clothes to robes and heel boots as she went to investigate. Nolan and Margareta heard the explosion, which was only a block away. "Let's go, Margareta!" Nolan was already changing his clothes with his darkness as he pulled up his hood and put on his mask. Margareta also changed her clothes by activating her Stealth-tech and applying a single mask for her eyes. The two ran to the sound of the explosion, noticing that it was caused by Klarion. Nolan and Margareta ran up to him as he exited the store. "What do you think you're doing!?" Nolan demanded as he crouched down, readying himself to counterattack if necessary. "Hehehehe, this looked like a fun place to play, but now it's even more fun with you two as my newest playmates right Teekl??" He said as the cat meowed sitting on his shoulder. Klarion laughed wickedly as he started to lift up several objects, and then hurled them towards the two heros. In a flash, the strange girl intercepted the items by knocking them away with her staff, "I see now even Chaos iteself has personified." She said looking at Klarion with anger in her eyes. "Oh goody another playmate for me" Klarion replied shooting out two energy blasts at them. Nolan and Margareta stood stunned but only for a few seconds. "I don't know who you are, but we've got this." Nolan said as he created a dome of darkness around Klarion. "Now step back and let us handle this." "Hehehe. You think that this can hold me!" Klarion snickered as he easily busy out of the dome of darkness. "Your going to need to do bett..." his sentence was cut short by Nolan, who had hardened the darkness on his arm and put it in the center of Klarion's face with a well connected punch. Klarion was sent flying backwards into the store. "You little wretch! You'll pay for that!" Klarion rose from the ground, but it was too late. Nolan grabbed him by his face and absorbed him into the darkness; Teekl soon followed. "Fool. Darkness beats dark magic, everytime." Nolan spun on his heels and returned to the front of the store, where he was greeted with cheers from everyone. "What were you thinking?!" he said to the mysterious girl. "Simple, people were in danger so I naturally had to assist in their protection." She said shrinking her staff as she placed it into her bag. She smiled then jumped up onto the roof leaving behind a cloud of dust. Nolan looked at where the girl once stood, shaking his head. "Crazy girl." Nolan and Margareta ducked into an alley, deactivating their disguises and donning their "normal clothes" once again. "Hang on." Nolan motioned to Margareta to stop as he created a large circle of darkness on the ground and jumped in it. "I'm going to check on Klarion. Be right back." A few minutes later, Nolan rose from the darkness with a somber look on his face. "He's gone." Nolan punched the wall in frustration as he walked past Margareta. She could see his displeasure and tried to cheer him up. "How about we go get something to eat now, Nolan." she cuddled close to him as they walked down the street and it seemed to be successful in cheering him up. A smile lit Nolan's face as the two continued to walk down the street. "Sure. Let's go." Out of nowhere the same girl now in her normal look bumped right into them by accident as she fell down to the ground on her butt. "Ow.... I'm sorry about that. i was in a hurry to find something to stay and I rushed into you." She said helping them up as she dusted herself off. Nolan rose up with the help of Margareta and also brushed himself off. "It's okay, just watch where you're going next ti..." Nolan looked at the girl, noticing her to be the one in the suit from moments earlier. "What the...! It's you!!! The one who got in the way!" Category:Roleplays